Citrus: Ever After
by sirwolfeye
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots that explore Mei and Yuzu's life from their 18th birthdays to their 40s. It has a side of HaruMatsu. This fanfiction is head-canonically tied to "Citrus: The Other Side" and "Citrus: Side Stories" This is a space where I put the ideas I couldn't fit in any of the other fanfictions. It contains more fluff than both.
1. Yuzu succeeds

"You hurry up and find your "answer," then come back, and we'll become a family!"

It's been three years since Ume blamed what she said on alcohol. Now, she's sitting in the front seat of his car humming a sweet tune while fiddling with her phone. There were several times when he thought he'd lose her, but she always stayed by his side even when he was on the other side of the world. They went through a lot together, clumsily trying things and making mistakes but they persevered through them and somehow made it work. They were driving Yuzu and Mei to the College where Mei was enrolled. The results were to be announced in two hours.

Ume was making space on her phone so that she could take lots of pictures in case of good news. When Sho tried to contact people he knew so that he could get the results early, she yelled at him. She apologized later, admitting she was not ready. Shou told her to believe in Yuzu and relax. The big liar was looking up alternative options for Yuzu behind her back. She pretended not to know. She suspected he did make the phone call and learned Yuzu failed, and that's why he kept on locking the screen of his laptop whenever she got in. She was too afraid to ask, so she let him be. She was also worried for Mei. She noticed her unhealthy jealous tendencies. It was cute sometimes, but she knew Mei took everything seriously. If Yuzu went somewhere and made a friend there, God knows how Mei would behave... She made a mental note of talking to her about it whatever the outcome is.

On drives that exceeded one hour, Mei usually put her head on Yuzu's shoulder and pretended to doze off. She didn't do it that day as she wanted to give Yuzu somebody to talk to. She offered to go to Yuzu's second choice college, but both her parents refused. Mei didn't budge because she knew that she could have her way eventually, but Yuzu said: "I won't be happy with that..." and all the fight in her was gone. They agreed she'd get a phone and they'd keep in touch. Mei was sure Yuzu was going to blossom wherever she goes, but she wanted to be there to witness it. Plus, one "Harumin" was enough.

Yuzu couldn't come up with enough stories to pass the time, so she asked her dad, which he kindly did. He made "dad jokes" here and there, and she pretended to laugh. Ume made fun of him, and she pretended to laugh at those too. Mei was as stoic as ever. It made her happy that Mei wanted to be with her, but she didn't want to drag her down. She asked her dad to look for alternatives just in case and to keep a secret from her mom and Mei. He agreed despite saying that she shouldn't keep it a secret because it was a positive attitude from. She felt guilty because she was pretending to be confident. Having her dad around helped her go through the motions, but doubt came in waves.

"You know what?" said Ume "No matter what happens, let's go on a double date."

Sho and Ume agreed on that the day prior, deciding that no matter what the result was Yuzu and Mei would want some privacy to sort the resulting initial emotions. They'd slip away and let them deal with it.

Since the results were displayed sorted per rank, each one of them was assigned an interval. Shou scanned the 1st to the 250th, Ume the next 250 names, and so on. Yuzu chose the last 250.

"578th - Aihhara Yuzu."

Mei almost jumped from joy. She ran towards the general direction where Yuzu was.

In a crowd of a Million, Mei would never fail to spot Yuzu. She saw Yuzu jumping in place. She was trying to see the names, but the people in front of her were too tall.

Mei tried calling out to her, but the crowd was too noisy. She wished she had a phone. The more time passed, the more distraught Yuzu become. She couldn't bear seeing her like that. Instead of spending 10 minutes trying to get her, she decided to stand on the fringe of the mass of people so that Yuzu could see her in case she got her attention.

"Yuzu! Over here!" She waved while calling out as loud as she could muster. Once Yuzu spotted her, Mei opened her arms and smiled. Yuzu understood what she meant.

Yuzu made her way out and ran at Mei, hugging her. Mei responded with such enthusiasm that she lifted Yuzu of her feet. She then planted a kiss and Yuzu's cheek and didn't let go until she heard the click of a camera shutter.

Ume was there taking pictures.

"Delete that!" protested Mei, but it was Ume's turn to get a hug. She wrapped both of them.

I wasn't long until Shou joined them into an embarrassing huddle.

In the car, Ume checked her pictures.

"Look! I caught Mei smiling!"

Yuzu was off her seat, and Mei was petrified.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Shrieked Yuzu "Send it to me!"

"That's an invasion of privacy, you know" protested Mei.

Before she knew it, yuzu was grabbing her collar, kissing her full on the mouth.

Ume took another picture.

"Look, dear!" said Ume, showing Sho the picture she just took. "Aren't they precious?"

"Don't show him that!" said Mei, struggling to get off Yuzu's hug, trying to grab Ume's phone, who just extended her hand forward to put it out of Mei's reach.

"Yes, they are!" said Sho, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Now, let's get our Yuzu-chan a gift... any suggestions, Mei."

Yuzu was showing Mei the pictures Ume just sent her. Mei loved all of them, but she decided not to give her mother the satisfaction.

"It'd be more appropriate to ask Yuzu."

"How about..." Ume pondered "... a phone for Mei?"

Yuzu gasped "Can we get matching ones?"

"I guess we're getting two phones" laughed Sho.

Mei thought that with new phones, they could be each other's first contacts. She had no reason to protest.

She already knew what picture she wanted for her lock-screen

She whispered in Yuzu's ear, "When I get a phone, send me that picture of you in a wedding dress... The one they took in our last date before I-... You know?"

Yuzu beamed at her and kissed her on the nose.

"I want to sleep..." said Yuzu

Mei knew Yuzu didn't sleep much the night before.

"Alright"

Yuzu took off her shoes and put her head on Mei's lap.

Ume took another picture "Do you want me to delete them?"

"Just until you send them to me," said Mei, stroking Yuzu's head.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter has been proofread by _demosthenes56_

_Well, this was fun! See if you can spot the "Harry Potter" line? _

_This series of interconnected ~1k-words-long one-shots __relates to my headcanon my main Citrus fanfic "The Other Side of the Story". They will be fluffy pieces born from ideas I couldn't fit in the main fanfic. A way to mitigate the long process of writing that story where I have to think about the plot, reread the manga, etc. _

_I'll try to make this a weekly series. I'll be taking prompts and requests for it. A way to mitigate the long wait for my main one_

_Don't worry about "The Other Side of the Story". Writing is ongoing. The chapters keep getting longer somehow XD and I keep discovering new things in Citrus thanks to the awesome people of r/CitrusManga_

_Dedicated to chigoonies, __TheAbsoluteSword, __demosthenes56, theJJoKR, __rainspugs, and__ 1crazydame_

_You guys are Awesome_


	2. Mei worries

Yuzu was standing in front of the kitchen spacing out. Mei knew that meant she was concerned about something. She slipped behind her, hugged her and started trailing her nape with kisses; Yuzu always said what was on her mind on the third or fourth kiss. I took her seven kisses this time around.

"There is one last thing I need to do before the wedding," said Yuzu finally.

"Anything..." Mei has become an expert in comforting Yuzu, "What do you need me to do, sweetheart?"

"No. It's something I need to do alone."

Mei couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't trace when she started referring to herself as "we," but she knew they were there. They did everything together from brushing their teeth to picking up outfits. Even Harumi has learned that she has to ask Mei's permission before taking Yuzu out. Yet, somehow Yuzu was asking her to do something alone, one month away from their wedding.

"Alright," she kissed Yuzu's temple, "May I ask what it is?"

"You remember, that night... I came back crying?"

"How could I forget? What about it?" She kissed Yuzu near the edge of her eye.

"Stop it! This is serious!" protested Yuzu, fully knowing that Mei showers her with kisses when she feels nervous. She turned around, grabbed Mei's hand, and put her forehead to hers. "Promise, you won't get mad? I'll even wear that black underwear that you like to bed tonight..."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but you'll have to start coming up with new ideas to bribe me..."

"You never get tired of it."

"Then why do you hold out on me?"

"Well..."

Remembering that she missed two deadlines before because of similar conversations, Mei decided to steer back the conversation to the subject at hand. "Baby, you're stalling. I'll try not to get mad, I promise."

"Yes, yes. I decided to see Kana and Manami and tell them about us. If it goes well, I wanna invite them to the wedding if that's okay with you."

"Why?"

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Yuzu yanked her hand instinctively!

Mei's grip tightened without her realizing it.

"Sorry," Mei, realized that she was near boiling point already at the mere mention of those names. "It's just... You decided? We decide"

"Mei..." Yuzu tried to get ahold of Mei's hands. Mei refused to give in. "They're my friends! I-..."

"Your friends? When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"Actually... I ran into them three months ago. We've been talking... since then."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Because of this! I knew you'd be mad! Harumin gave me a papercut, and you gave her the cold shoulder for weeks!"

"Well excuse me for being protective of the person I love."

"I love that about you. But I'm going to be okay... I need to do this."

"Then I'll go with you."

Yuzu took a step forward, grabbed Mei's arm, and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, so, so much, but out of the question."

"I forbid you from meeting them, then."

Taken aback, Yuzu broke the hug. "Forbid me?"

"You heard me."

"Forbid me?"

"Repeating the question won't make me change my answer."

Yuzu grabbed her phone and dialed, and with her sweetest voice. "Hello, Manami. Listen about that get-together; I'm in! Does noon work for you? What about Kana? Perfect! Don't worry about it. He said it's okay... Love you too. Thanks! Bye!"

Mei was petrified. "What are you doing?"

"Goodnight!" Yuzu threw her apron and went into their room

When Mei joined her, she was sobbing. There she was blaming those girls for making Yuzu cry, and she did just that. She snuggled up to her and nuzzled her neck. The four kisses trick doesn't work when Yuzu is upset.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, alright?" Mei ventured.

"I thought you, of all people, would understand how important this is to me... Can you sleep somewhere else tonight? Please..."

"Yuzu... Please... You know I can't sleep if you're not next to me..."

"Good. You'll have time to think."

Mei couldn't believe it. Yuzu never kicked her out...

* * *

Mei spent the night on the couch, even though their parents moved out and left them the apartment. She couldn't sleep until the morning. Yuzu woke her up with a kiss on the forehead. She hurriedly hugged her and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

"I missed you! I love you..." Mei tried to reassure her

"I thought you'd slip in once I slept..." laughed Yuzu "I missed you too."

"I thought about doing it..."

"The girls are coming at ten. Shiraho, Mitsuko, and Maruta will be here at eleven... I don't think you checked your phone."

There was a long Line* group conversation. 106 unread messages from the "wedding planning committee".

"Listen, I was out of line yesterday... Please, please, my love" Mei kissed Yuzu's hand " Let me go with you."

"You still don't want to understand, do you?" Yuzu stroke Mei's cheek. "I don't wanna fight. I forgive you for yesterday... I overreacted when you said forbid."

"It's within my rights, isn't it? If it was the other way around and-..."

"What?"

Mei sensing she got a rise out of her, squeezed Yuzu's hand. "You said you don't wanna fight..." She cupped her cheek and kissed her. "It's within your right to... If you want to forbid me from doing something, I won't think twice, and I'll obey you."

"Oh, really?" said Yuzu with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Yes."

"Tell you what? If you prove to me that's true today, I'll never do anything you forbid me from doing."

"Deal."

"I forbid you from following me today."

Hook, line, and sinker. Yuzu's has gotten very good at predicting Mei's actions. Mei got frustrated and turned the other way!

"Fine!"

"I love you. We'll be at the Cafe across from the mall. If they upset me, I'll go shopping. I'll make it up to you, I promise..."

"You think this is a joke?"

"You're the one treating like I'm playing hooky... I'm trying to come out to two of my best friends."

"Your best friend is Harumi!"

"Now, she's my best friend. A few months ago, you believed she had feelings for me..."

"You say you want me to share my feelings, and when I do-..."

"Pardon the intrusion" Harumi voice came from the hallway.

Yuzu and Mei were so absorbed in their shared world. They didn't notice Matsuri at the doorframe of the living room.

Himeko and Harumi have been granted keys since, as maids of honor, they needed to come to the apartment often. Matsuri had a key through unknown means,

"Looks like we interrupted something," said Matsuri mockingly.

"We can come back later if you want," said Himeko, uncomfortable.

"No, no stay!"Insisted Yuzu, "I have to leave early to run an errand, but Mei will be here. She was preoccupied yesterday, but I'm sure you can get her up to speed."

With those words, Yuzu kissed each of the girls on the cheek, Yuzu placed snacks and drinks on the table. She gave Mei her morning coffee, kissed her on the forehead and went to the bathroom to prepare herself.

"Man... You're one lucky bitch! Even when she's mad at you, she pampers you!" said Matsuri, "Ouch! What? It's the truth!"

Harumi flicked Matsuri's forehead and gave Mei a peculiar look.

Mei and Harmumi's relationship has mellowed over the years. A week after Mei got her phone, she asked Harumi for her contact, so that they could plan a birthday party for Yuzu. They don't have anything to talk about besides Yuzu, but Yuzu is a subject both of them can't shut up about...

"I heard my name..."

"Mei-mei... Not again..." said Himeko. Everybody has caught onto Mei's jealousy... Even Himeko reprimanded her, saying that Yuzu only has eyes for her no matter what.

"Don't worry, it's you not this time." sighed Mei, sipping her coffee, " If anything I was making the case of you being her best friend."

"Really?" Harumi found that hard to believe, "and why am I in your good books?"

"She said another two girls were her best friends."

Mei noticed Harumi's distraught expression. "Exactly!"

"What?" Harumi tried to put on a poker face, "I didn't say anything!"

"Give it up," said Matsuri, "Mei can smell jealousy from miles." She ruffled Mei's hair. "Like a perfect little bitch..."

"And you should know..." retorted Mei, slapping Matsuri's hand away.

"I honestly don't know what you three see in Yuzu," said Himeko remembering the time where Yuzu invited her to the SPA because she got tired of the three of them "fighting" over her affection.

Yuzu hugged Himeko from behind. "The same thing you see in Mei... You know, she scolded me for calling her Mei-mei?" She let go of Himeko and waved "Bye everyone. Mei stayed up all night preparing for this... She's very excited. So excited that she's gonna stay in until I return."

The front door clicked shut, everybody turned to Mei.

"You really fucked up this time, huh?" Matsuri spoke first.

"Mei-mei, what did you do?"

"More importantly, who are these best friends she'd value so much that'd she'd get passive-aggressive? Yuzu doesn't do passive-aggressive! Yuzu is the opposite of passive-aggressive."

Mei saw an ally in Harumi. "I know! Their names are Kana and Manami... Do you know them?"

Harumi shook her head slightly.

"I know them," Matsuri sat down at the table and kept quiet.

The other three expected a follow-up...

"And?" Himeko was the one who urged her, recalling that the other two have an irrational apprehension for Matsuri.

"I feel so motivated to plan the wedding today," Mused Matsuri. "You know. Instead of a wedding dress, why don't we give Yuzu a tux? She wears the pants after what we've seen today."

Mei has become an expert in Matsuri's mind games. "Anyway. I don't care who they are, they made Yuzu cry once, and I can't rest knowing they might hurt her again."

"You made her cry" Matsur's tone turned sour. "I don't think anyone made her cry more that you did. Should we protect her from you?"

Mei kept the fact that she made her cry the night before to herself.

"Moving on," interjected Himeko, "Why don't you want her to meet them?"

"She's planning to tell them she's marrying a girl, and probably invite them." Mei was thinking of how to leave out the "real" reason Yuzu was mad. "I'm not against it. I just wanted to go with her. To be there for her."

Himeko sighed... "More seats! Are they bringing guests?"

"Not if can help it!" said Harumi, "These guys sound like bad news, we should go after her. If Yuzu returns upset, there will be no wedding."

Mei was glad Harumi was by her side, but she kept herself from slapping her for entertaining the idea of "no wedding."

"I say we let her do her thing," said Matsuri. "No, seriously. Yuzu is tougher than you all think. If she wants to do this alone, let her."

"As much as it annoys me to say it," said Himeko, "she has a point. I'll meet you two halfway, you obviously won't be of any help if you stay, so go after her. We'll wait here for the others."

But there was a problem...

"I can't go," said Mei in a small voice.

They all looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I bet it's something stupid again," said Harumi who has dealt with a lot of can't do this, can't do that from both Yuzu and Mei, "but I'm gonna ask. Why?"

Mei buried her face in the pillow. "Yuzu's forbidden me from going after her"

They took a few seconds to process what she said

"Wow," was all Harumi could say.

Himeko didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but think the girl who's aiming to be the first female chairman of Aihara Academy is being kept on a leash by a girl, who everyone, including Himeko herself, thought was a goofball of sweetness.

Matsuri laughed so much that she fell backward. "Forget a tuxedo, let's get Yuzu a strap-on!"

This earned her a kick from Harumi.

"Mei-mei... Why are you obeying her." Managed Himeko. "I'm sorry, I have no doubt Yuzu cares deeply about you, a person who cares about another shouldn't be forbidding her partner from doing what she wants. Asking them not to do something is fine, but forbidding them is going too far..."

She wondered what Himeko would say if she knew the truth...

"Please, don't ask me to say more, but could you go with Harumi, Himeko? Please..."

Himeko and Harumi left in a state of trance.

Ten minutes until the other arrived.

Matsuri and Mei were sitting on opposite sides of the table. She recalled when Matsuri blackmailed her.

"So, now I know who's on top in bed" Matsuri had a smug smile.

"We both enjoy being the girl more than being the guy."

"Is that what she tells you? Maybe I could join and be the guy for both of you."

"In your dreams."

"Or maybe she is bringing in two girls who are more man than you."

"We have a wedding to plan."

"Yes, that's the role of the woman. While the man takes care of the business."

Mei snapped "So what if I'm the girl in the relationship. At least I get it from her, what do you get?"

"You tried to forbid her from going, didn't you?"

Mei calmed down.

Realizing she had struck the nail on the head, she went on "Let me pay you back for that valuable lesson you taught me, when the big sister asks for something you give it to her. If you don't, she'll take it anyway. I know you don't see yourself as the little sister, but you are. Yuzu is a big sister to all of us, including Harumi, because she has a bigger heart than all of us."

The doorbell rang. Matsuri stood up to answer it.

"Consider yourself lucky you can apologize to her just by being the girl."

Mitsuko, Maruta, and Shiraho. Each one of them had a certain unique elegance, and they all cherished Yuzu a great deal. Both Mei and Yuzu were surprised when Mitsuko offered to help. Yuzu told her that Harumi thought her sister and Kayo were in a relationship... Neither of them was easy to read, but God blessed her with a friendship with Shiraho.

She asked Matsuri to bring them up to speed with wedding plans and asked Shiraho to go with her to their room.

"Why are you worried about Yuzupon?"

"How did you-..."

"When you think about Yuzupon, you have a special glow. That glow varies on the emotions you have."

She never understood half of what Shiraho said, but she had other things to worry about.

"Shiraho-senpai, is Taniguchi-senpai and Maruta-senpai in..."

"Taniguchi Mitsuko and Maruta Kayo are lovers. I suspect they are here for inspiration for their own wedding."

"Thank you. About Yuzu... I did something stupid. I have to figure out how to get in Yuzu's good books."

"You are always in Yuzupon's good books."

"Well... I think I want to be in her best books. Well, no matter. Now that you've given this information, I think I'll have an answer by observing... The same way you do."

When they returned to the living room, Matsuri had a smile on her face.

"I don't think a tuxedo would look good on Yuzu-chan. I'm sorry, Mei-chan," said Kayo

"I thought you liked tuxedos," said Mitsuko with a hint of protest that would've eluded Mei if it weren't for Shiraho's confirmation.

"Each girl is different. Don't you agree?"

"You have a point."

Mei wanted Yuzu around to tell her the news! It's not like she took a liking to the meaningless gossip, but this meant that there was a girl-girl couple they could have double dates with. Yuzu dreamed of that, and now she could make her dream come true. It also meant that they would understand them more than the others.

"Senpais, I made a mistake yesterday. I'm afraid the wedding is in jeopardy because of it. Yuzu is trying to tell two of her old friends that she's marrying a girl." She collected herself the best she could. "This is not the first time she tried to tell them about me. At that moment, one of those girls badmouthed two girls kissing on the street. Yuzu came home, a mess. They made her think she wasn't normal. This was around when we caught Yuzu having a part-time job. You may remember it, Taniguchi-senpai."

"I do," said Mitsuko.

"Yuzu was about to give me this ring." She kissed the ring on her finger. "She didn't give it to me that night. She came back with tears in her eyes. She failed her tests... She was miserable. She didn't want to talk to me about it. She nearly gave up on us... When she finally decided to tell me everything, something made her hold on... Is it luck? fate? I don't know. What I know is that those girls nearly prevented us from becoming what we are now. The same Yuzu that chased after me and brought me back nearly gave up on us... You all talk about how strong she is, but only I know how sensitive she is."

Mei's voice broke.

"And now she's out there, talking to them... What if she gives up again?"

Mei held back the tears. She had sworn she'd cry only in front of Yuzu.

Shiraho and Kayo were crying. Matsuri put on her hoodie.

Mitsuko was smiling. "Mei, I'll be blunt. I thought you didn't deserve Yuzu, but you just proved me wrong. Kayo was right."

"The problem is... Yuzu told me not to go after her..."

Kayo laughed. "It sounds familiar, don't you think Mi-chan?"

"I wish I had my bike..." sighed Mitsuko.

"A car is just as cool. Mi-chan. Plus, I get to go with you this time."

Mitsuko blushed. Kayo reached across the table and grabbed Mei's hand.

"And Mei, it wasn't fate that kept your couple from falling apart. It was you. Give yourself more credit. Yuzu had our backing, but you saved your relationship when you only had each other."

Matsuri stood up, "Where's the car?" Her voice had changed.

Mei knew that for all her meddling, Matsuri, their little sister, was the one who supported them the most.

* * *

Shiraho was the one who spotted Yuzu getting out of the restaurant. "She's crying."

Mei darted out of the car towards where Shriaho was pointing. She hugged Yuzu as tight as she could. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did they say anything to hurt you?"

"Wha- No! It went great! I'll tell you all about it... I was reminiscing... I couldn't help but think about our talk in the library... I love you, so, so much... Even when you get on my nerves."

"I love you too, so, so, so much!" She kissed Yuzu, "Wanna walk home?"

"What? Wanna divert me from Harumin and Himeko? I saw them, you know... And by the way, weren't you forbidden from following me... That includes following by proxy. You followed three times!"

"I guess I'm a bad girl... and bad girls need to be punished... I was thinking in a certain black outfit...Plus I have gossip for once in my life, and a great one... I'm confident I'll be forgiven and rewarded in the end."

Yuzu chuckled, "Seriously though, how are things coming along? Don't tell me you've been worrying all this time."

"Let's say Matsuri was the most productive one..."

"Oh? She usually just hangs around, trying to piss you off."

"First she said that you should get a tuxedo... But since we already agreed on getting matching dresses, she gave another suggestion that could work with a dress."

"What is it?"

"Give me your ear."

Minutes later, Yuzu was beating Matsuri with her handbag.

She walked away, beet red.

"Tattle-tale!" Shouted matsuri in Mei's direction, who thoroughly enjoyed the Yuzu's performance.

"Well, my dear little sister. First of all, Girls talk, and I'm the girl in the relationship. Second, the other girl in the relationship defended her girl's honor. Nothing out of the ordinary."

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

This chapter has been proofread by demosdenes56

_Don't get me wrong, this is still a ~1k-words-long-fluffy one-shot XD. _

_To be honest, when I started writing, I didn't expect it to become what it ended up. I haven't planned anything. This is like improv' writing or something._

_ I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think about it because I honestly love how I ended up using the majority of Citrus cast in a single setting without really planning anything. _

_The original plan was a Mitsuko x Maruta one-shot with a very different premise. Sorry, Chigoonies. One of these days, one of these days... _

_Thank you, __monkey-nightdemon for giving me Manami and Kana's names. _


	3. Shou scores

They haven't seen their daughters since their wedding day. They agreed they'd tell them after their honeymoon, but Ume's morning sicknesses became more frequent. They temporarily moved out so that they could give Mei and Yuzu some privacy, but it ultimately turned out to be a mistake.

Shou never had to care for a pregnant woman before, and Ume had her mother around when she was pregnant with Yuzu. Not having announced the news meant that they had to be careful around Yuzu and Mei. They didn't participate in the wedding preparations, with the pretext that Shou was settling down in his new position as interim chairman. It broke Ume's heart that she wasn't able to be there for her daughters as much as she could have. Shou told her to see it as "being there for their new child."

Yuzu and Mei didn't want to go anywhere for their honeymoon. They were being stubborn as the wedding itself was paid for by their parents. Mei and Yuzu made a "wedding planning committee" to try to cut expenses wherever they could. Their grandfather made an excellent gesture by covering a significant part. Shou was offended until Ume made him see things for what they truly were: "A grandfather wanting to make his grandchildren happy." Ume teased him by saying jealousy ran in their family.

Shou didn't express it much, but he loved Ume. She filled his life in all kinds of ways. When he thought she couldn't make him any happier, she told him she was pregnant. He couldn't wipe out his smile that day and Ume kept on teasing him. They didn't want to distract Yuzu and Mei, so they kept it from them. "I bet they will postpone it if we tell them. I wanna look good in the pictures!". Shou told her she'd look good no matter what. "That's sweet, baby, but I don't believe you."

They were sitting in the living room with Yuzu. Ume never imagined she'd feel nervous about telling their daughter anything, but somehow she was back to being a 20 years old girl trying to tell her parents she was having a child out of wedlock.

"Mei will be here in a sec," said Yuzu who was trying to buy time for her wife, "So? Apart from the big news, you're here for, what's new with you guys."

"Well," mused Shou "My daughters got married recently. I haven't had the chance to ask them how they're doing."

"They're in love!" said Yuzu not making any effort containing her enthusiasm."You guys spoiled us, but we miss you! When are you coming back? "

"About that… We have to discuss some changes with you and Mei," said Ume.

"Why are you talking like that?" inquired Yuzu, "Don't tell me you're not coming back!"

"No, no! On the contrary… Let's wait for-... Oh, Mei. Good timing… Why are you wearing that?"

Mei was wearing a turtleneck in the summertime.

Yuzu giggled, "I went a little crazy, yesterday."

Mei glared at her, "Don't you think it beats the purpose if you tell them?"

"Like they wouldn't put two and two together. Why do you think dad wears a scarf each time mom drinks a little too much?"

"Yuzu!" Ume intervened, "That's not true… Sometimes he wears it after I visit him at work, and I'm never drunk when I go there."

Shou cleared his throat, "Moving on. Ume and I have an announcement to make."

"I'm pregnant!" Ume couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

Yuzu and Mei looked at each other for a second, then Yuzu crouched and hugged Ume's waist. "Welcome home! You have two big sisters that will love you so, so, so much!"

Mei just ranked this as "Yuzu's most captivating moment" dethroning the first time she saw her in a wedding dress.

"When are you coming back?" inquired Mei.

"We haven't worked it out yet. That's why we're here," said Shou

"I'll go pack with you, dad!" proposed Yuzu, "Mom, you stay here with Mei."

Ume patted Yuzu's head "Oh, you're spoiling me already! I'm looking forward to this."

Mei made her way to the fridge. She picked up the beers that were stored in there and started emptying them in the sink!

"Mei-chan!" Ume cried, "Expiration date is until after I've had the baby."

"Come on, Mei," pleaded Sho, "Don't be hard on your mom. Leave them there. I'll get rid of those"

Mei gave him a meaningful look. "Do you think you can fool me? Plus, there's a third person I want to keep away from alcohol." She glared at Yuzu, but her wife met her glare with a smile that says: I know why you don't resist...

"Especially with the baby coming, we all need to be alert" continued Mei. "Alcoholic beverages will be banned from this household until the baby is 18." Mei announced, "Any objections?"

"Honey, I don't think I wanna come back any more!" said Ume in a childlike voice, "Mei-chan's a meanie."

"I think Mei and Yuzu will make the perfect sisters," said Shou, thinking that Mei's disciplinarian attitude and Yuzu's free spirit will create an ideal environment for the child to prosper.

"Oh yeah," said Ume, giving Mei and Yuzu fake reprimanding pout "No monkey business, with this child, you two!"

A collective brain freeze struck Shou, Yuzu, and Mei.

Ume put her hands on her tummy. "Hear that, baby? In this home, mama's always got things under control."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

This Chapter Has been proofread by demosthenes56

_Thank you all for reading these 3 first quick-fire chapters. The idea was to set up the tone for this series of one-shots before letting it settle for a week. I wanted to end the weekend writing session on a high note and set up what's coming next. I hope I did just that. _

_So Mei and Yuzu are getting a sibling... Should I go for a boy or a girl? Why not both?_

_ I hope you'll read me again next week when we meet Yuki and Shiro, the newest addition to the Aihara family. _


	4. Ume craves

She doesn't understand why everyone in her family pissed her off. Mei was too silent, Yuzu was too noisy, Shou was too meddlesome, and the twins didn't wanna come out.

But most of all: they were trying to convince her that spicy ice cream didn't exist. They looked it up and she was right.

"It will be delivered tomorrow." Declared Shou.

"I want it now!" fussed Ume.

"Alright, alright…" he leaned in and kissed her forehead "I'll go to the convenience store"

"You are such a good hubby, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shou was tired but happy. They made it this far. They were in the last stretch. Over the 9+ months, he got to do things he never did with Mei's mother. He wondered if the lack of mutual hardships is what made their bond so weak. As soon as he was no longer the heir of the Aihara, their marriage was over with mutual understanding.

Yuzu was making dinner while Mei tended to the house and Ume's needs. They worked out a shift system for who would be Ume's personal servant. The timetable was fair and manageable between them three, in theory. However, Ume had other ideas. At times, all three of them would be at her beck and call. If anybody dared to complain she's come up with specific one-liners to get them to comply. For Shou: "This is your fault"; Yuzu's got the "Remember when you were their age?" ; and Mei's was told "Think of it as dealing with your mother-in-law"

Shou called to report that he didn't find any spicy Ice cream and that he was bringing her favorite ice cream cake.

"I Don't care! One of you. Go to the supermarket!" Ume ordered! "No, you come here with cake! We don't want it to go to waste!"

Mei and Yuzu loved each other to death. They went through many trials together and eventually they got married, they vowed to stay together in sickness and health. They faced all hardships life threw at them by supporting each other.

A trip to the supermarket meant one hour away from a pregnant Ume.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Yay!" Yuzu jumped from joy.

"I wasn't playing," protested Mei.

"Yeah, because throwing scissors doesn't count as playing"

Mei walked up to Yuzu and flicked her on the nose. "I would never abandon my wife".

"Guess I'm a naughty girl… Punish me when I come back? Promise?"

"Like that's possible"

Between studies, taking care of Ume, and the house chores they went to bed barely awake. They once fell asleep while kissing. They woke up in a puddle of their mixed drool.

Yuzu didn't worry about their intimacy, though. Mei wasn't very vocal but she has her ways of expressing how much she misses Yuzu's touch. Whenever they go for an extended period of time without making love, Mei starts seeking opportunities to make Yuzu sit in her lap. When she fails, she sits on Yuzu's lap. Yuzu, having noticed this, was guilty of holding out on Mei sometimes just watch Mei behave like a cat. Plus, sex-depraved Mei reminded her of teenager Mei: aggressive and clumsy. Traits she grew out of… kind of.

Mei sat at her mother's feet and started kneading her sole. She was grateful that time made it possible for her to repay a fraction of what Ume has given her… She was pleased when Ume said her technique was the best of the three of them. Contrary to Yuzu and Shou, she read up on massages… She thought they would be useful for Yuzu as well… Although the feeling when Yuzu moaned at her massage frustrated her. She never moaned that hard during sex. The next day she got over-eager to surpass her own massage, she actually underperformed… "It happens to women too" was what Yuzu said… That night was the only night where they had the opportunity to have sex since Ume started struggling with doing things by herself, and she blew it.

"Come on! Get out already! You're making everyone miserable!" Ume was fed-up and feverish.

Mei put her hand on her mother's belly: "Maybe they didn't wanna get out because you've given them an excellent home… Like you did with me"

" Then why did you leave TWICE!"

Ume started sobbing. Mei hugged her after texting Yuzu and her father: "Hurry up"

Yuzu ran into Shou and came back with him.

Shou took Mei's place… Mei joined Yuzu in the kitchen where she was cutting the ice cream cake Shou bought.

Mei hugged her wife from behind. She couldn't fathom how she could see her every day and still miss her.

Yuzu put the knife down and enjoyed Mei's embrace. She knew this hug meant "I miss you"

They stood there, watching their father treating Ume like a child, which was appropriate considering how she was behaving.

"I hate you! You did this! Take responsibility!"

"I love you. Can I marry you a second time? I wish I was a seahorse… I'd carry the twins for you..."

"Then I'd be a seahorse too. No thanks… Besides, Uno; I doubt I'd let you knock me up if you were. Dos; as if I'd let you carry them… The girls, though… Girls! I have two! Each one of you, get pregnant with one now!"

Mei imagined Yuzu pregnant.

She dragged Yuzu through the hallway and into their room.

"Oww… I scared her… " said Ume, "I'm joking!"

She locked the door behind them.

"What's going o-... Oh my!"

Yuzu couldn't process what was going on. Mei picked her up and threw her on the bed. Mei was on top of her, nearly tearing up her top. She kissed her deeper than Yuzu thought possible… She started working on getting Yuzu's shorts off.

Yuzu, while not comprehending what was going on, didn't find it in herself to resist. She remembered the first time Mei kissed her. She was being dominated in every way possible and she loved it.

After Yuzu's shorts were tossed somewhere, Mei struggled with getting her own jeans off… The zipper was stuck.

"Let me help you with that..." said Yuzu casting away Mei's hand and pulling the zipper more gently...

Mei came back to her senses. She placed a gentle kiss on Yuzu's eyelid and threw herself on the bed, beside Yuzu…

"Ow... You're not doing it anymore?"

"Promise you won't laugh…"

"I'm pretty frustrated that you stopped. So chances are I won't"

"I wanted to get you pregnant!"

Yuzu stifled a giggle. "What? Well… With how you were going at me... You might have done it... Except for the part where you couldn't get out of your own pants.."

Mei smiled. Making a note that Yuzu likes it rough now and then. "I don't know...I imagined you as a mother, and fell in love all over again..."

Mei's heart was suddenly heavy. With the laws in Japan, their marriage wasn't "officially recognized". Surrogate pregnancy would probably never be legal while Yuzu is able to get pregnant. Despite hating the idea of another's sperm in Yuzu, she would have stepped on her pride for Yuzu's happiness.

There she was, wanting nothing but to give all of herself to the love of her life… She felt so powerless. Hot tears started flowing.

Yuzu laid her head beside Mei's "You know… Yuki and Shiro might be the closest thing we get to children of our own… Instead of crying over what we can't have, let's count our blessings…"

Yuzu wiped Mei's tears and hugged her.

From the hallway, they heard Ume's voice. "Are you making out? Come here! No one gets to enjoy themselves while I'm in pain!"

Mei jumped out of the bed "I'll give her spicy icecream!"

Yuzu tried to chase after but remembered she was half-naked. By the time she put on the first thing she found in the closet, Mei was already emptying a bottle of hot sauce on the ice cream cake.

"Mei!"

When Yuzu got to the living room, Ume had a spoonful of ice cream and hot sauce and seemed to enjoy it.

"Thanks for the meal… Oh my!"

Shou, Yuzu, and Mei froze. A shiver ran down Mei's spine. She thought she went too far.

"Shiro and Yuki want to try more of that, Mei-chan… My water just broke."

Shou helped Ume to her feet and grabbed his keys. Yuzu grabs the bag and pillows they prepared beforehand. Mei called the hospital and her grandfather.

Ume put her hands on her belly. "See these three idiots? They love you so much already."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

This chapter has been proofread by demosthenes56

_It's official, I can't write pure fluff even when I try to. _

_Hope you enjoy this little piece of 3/4 fluff and 1/4 dark fluff. _

_See you soon._

_Next chapter of "The Other Side" is 2/5 done. _


	5. Mei's Tangled Adventure

_**Author's note**_

_This is an homage to "Tangled" movie and series. The final season premieres next weekend. I think I first liked Citrus because Yuzu reminded me of Rapunzel and the title of this fanfic is a direct reference to "Tangled: Ever After" as these one-shots kind of have the same spirit of that short film. _

_Also, since I Jump back and forth in time throughout this series, I'll start by clarifying Yuzu's and Mei's age at the start of each chapter from now on. I hope you'll notice the changes in personality I came up with for each "age". _

_For the previous chapters: _

Yuzu succeeds: 18 y.o.

Mei Worries: 20 y.o.

Shou Scores: 20 y.o.

Ume craves: 20 y.o

**_In this chapter, Mei and Yuzu are 25 years old._**

* * *

Yuzu was pursuing a Master's in psychology and her readings put her life and their relationship in a new perspective. She cared for her wife's well-being and was painfully aware of the codependent relationship they built over their nine years together and five years of marriage. Mei often told Yuzu to not treat their life as homework, but it didn't keep Yuzu from coming up with exercises for her and disguise them as natural situations. Mei never took care of Shiro and Yuki by herself. She was always a part of the Onee-chan combo she formed with Yuzu. While Yuzu played with them, Mei prepared snacks and took care of any minor injuries. Yuzu took the role of fun onee-chan, Mei was the caring and serious one. Yuzu blamed her parents for crippling her self-perception by repeating that Yuzu and Mei completed each other in everything. With the best intentions, they cast Mei in the "disciplinarian" parent and Yuzu in the "entertainer". While it was their natural affinity, it didn't mean that they had to stay that way. Mei was self-assured in all matters except for family. She avoided conflicts at any cost. Yet her parents' expectations put her in an awkward situation. When she had to reprimand either of her younger siblings, it barely registered as scolding as she was afraid they'd hate her. Yuzu often had to step in and deliver a proper talking-to.

"For someone who scolded hundreds of people in high school," mused Yuzu, "you're being a scaredy-cat when talking to five-years-olds"

"I don't want them to hate me," stated Mei. "It's easy for you to do it because you play with them all the time"

Yuzu tried to explain many times that Yuki and Shiro would never hate her, but it was hard to change Mei's convictions. Yuzu was patient with Mei getting out of her comfort zones, but as a good wife, she knew she had to let go of Mei's hands some times.

"It's been a while since it was just me and mom," said Yuzu, "Do you mind if I spend some quality time with her this afternoon?"

"Why would I?" Mei rubbed her nose against Yuzu's, "I miss spending alone time with her too, I can only imagine how it'd feel for you. Are Shiro and Yuki staying somewhere?"

"Well, I was hoping you would take care of them"

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"There's a movie I promised I'd watch with them, why don't you do it instead?"

"Then you'd be breaking your promise to them. That's not a good example for our siblings,"

"I'll make sure I apologize properly. I also made snacks for the three of you, so you can focus on playing with them"

"You're being unfair. I can't tell you not to spend time with mom, and I can't tell you to not bring Shiro and Yuki"

Yuzu made Mei sit on her lap. Mei knew this was Yuzu's way of making her feel like the little sister. It worked and it put her at a disadvantage while arguing, but she never protested. She knew Yuzu always made that move when it was for own good. Mei put her arms on Yuzu's shoulder in a tacit "I'm listening".

Acknowledging that Mei has given in, Yuzu made her best to give Mei the support she needed. "Shiro and Yuki will always love you even when they say they hate you. I had a little sister who told me she hates me once…"

Mei returned Yuzu's smirk. "I don't tell you this enough, but I also love you as my older sister."

"I know. It just proves I spoiled you too much… Since you're being a good girl, I'll be across the hall. If you feel you need me, text me and I'll be right over. You just have to sit and watch the movie with them. They do this thing where identify the character with our family. Any kind of parents are mom and dad, the pretty girls are you and me, and the kids and weird creatures are them. I read a paper on that and it says it's their way to conceptualize what the characters represent. In other words, they think mom and dad are mom and dad, in case you didn't guess. They think you and I are pretty; how cute is that? They think of each other as fun and goofy characters… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This isn't another homework, is it?"

"No! I genuinely miss mom"

"Kiss me... I want to feel like your wife again."

* * *

Ume and Shou got an apartment just across the hall from their old one. They moved out when they felt the kids needed more space. Staying close meant Yuki and Shiro didn't feel separated from their older sisters.

Mei plugged Yuzu's laptop on the TV and started the movie Yuzu had prepared. Tangled was the title. It was a retelling of the classic Rapunzel by the Grimm brothers. She was familiar with most of the literary versions of the fairy tales, she looked forward to how Disney made it "family-friendly."

"Yuzu-onee-chan made these snacks," she down between the kids with a platter that had heart-shaped cookies Yuzu made the day before, "they're yummier than mine, so make sure to thank her"

The twins helped themselves.

"I like yours more," said Shiro

"Me too," said Yuki

"Really?" Mei tasted another one. Yuzu's were better, no questions. "Why?"

Shiro made the best ferocious-looking face he could "I like the bears! Roar!"

Yuki tried to make a bunny expression that Mei wouldn't have gotten if it weren't for what she said, "I like the bunnies"

"Huh… Let's keep that a secret from Yuzu-onee-chan, alright?" Mei took all the "wins" she could get. Yuzu was the favorite Onee-chan, including hers, but she didn't mind being the Onee-chan with the best cookies… Best-shaped cookies…

As Yuzu predicted, the parents were the king and queen, Shiro said Yuki was Pascal; a funny chameleon, She got back at him by saying he was Maximus; a horse; Shiro didn't mind. Yuzu was Rapunzel. They didn't find anyone for Mei as far as they were.

Mei knew that her siblings probably associated Yuzu with Rapunzel due to the blonde hair and green eyes, but she couldn't help but see Yuzu in her teenage glory. Rapunzel was 16-years old Yuzu in every sense: idealistic, sheltered, pure and joyful.

The story was about her journey from the tower where she was locked-up to the kingdom of which she was the lost princess. Her dream was to see a floating lantern festival up-close. She made a deal with a thief, Flynn Ryder (real name Eugene Fitzherbert) to take her there. Along the journey, the two of them grew closer.

Shiro and Yuki jumped around during action-packed sequences. They didn't pay much attention to emotional scenes so she took the opportunity to explain what was going on. They asked a lot of questions but she managed to keep things interesting by telling them that they will find out if they pay attention to the movie.

By the time Eugene and Rapunzel got to the kingdom, she couldn't help but root for the two of them. She felt ridiculous for being moved by a kids' movie, but there she was.

Yuki and Shiro danced through a musical montage, Mei took a lot of pictures.

Yuzu prepared Mei for how the children would react to the movie, but she didn't say anything about how Mei herself would feel about it.

The song that marked the climax of the movie took her by surprise.

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

She knew how Eugene felt. This movie moved her more than any romance she watched with Yuzu before.

"Mei-onee-chan? Why are you crying?"

Yuki's voice woke her from her reverie. Shiro and Yuki stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you hurt?" Said Shiro.

She wiped her tears, hugged both of them, and kissed them.

"No, no… You see, people don't just cry when they're sad or hurt… Sometimes they cry when they're happy… Sometimes when they see something so beautiful as I did just now… Let's watch. Look! Eugen is meeting the bad guys..."

When the movie was over, she could note the unsatisfied look on Shiro and Yuki's faces.

"We didn't find Mei-onee-chan," said Shiro.

"What are you talking about?" Said Mei " I'm Eugene"

They both sniggered "but he's a boy" said Yuki

"Are you a chameleon? Are you a horse?" She said smiling, "plus I make a good smolder"

Yuki and Shiro laughed heartily.

After giving them drinks of water. Mei got to explaining the end of the movie to her siblings.

Halfway through she heard a sneeze from the hallway. She knew that sneeze.

"Wait here", Mei gestured.

Ume and Yuzu were listening in on them, squatting beside the living room door frame...

"We just got here, I swear," said Yuzu

"We didn't hear about any smolder," sniggered Ume.

Mei didn't want to make a scene in front of her younger siblings, "Hello mother, Hello Yuzu-onee-chan"

"Hello," said Ume hugging and whispering to Mei, "Sorry but you were so cute"

Yuzu was making puppy eyes. Mei sighed and put her arms around her "Thank you for the movie. It was beautiful. I wish all those romances you make me sit through were half as good:"

"Oh?" Yuzu was surprised, "I know it's good… But for you to say it's good, it has to be a masterpiece."

"Mei-onee-chan, Mei-onee-chan" Shiro was pulling at her skirt, "When do we watch another movie together"

Mei squatted and held his hands. "I don't have any more movies. But I'll look for some" Mei was already mentally begging Yuzu for recommendations.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Their bedtime's at 9, we have to go." Ume took Shiro's hand "Next weekend, I want quality time with you, so work it out. Good evening you two"

"Alright. You too. Say hi to dad"

Yuzu hugged Mei from behind, "If I knew you'd do so well, I wouldn't have made heart-shaped cookies"

"Can you keep on making them?"

"Nah, you're competing for the favorite Onee-chan spot now"

"With Shiro and Yuki, maybe. But you know that you're there forever for me and Matsuri"

Yuzu kissed her, "You are not getting off this easy. You're my wife now and I'm so hot for you."

"Yuki and Shiro think you're Rapunzel, and I agree with them"

"I guess I can see why you'd think that… And why are you Eugene?"

"He gets to kiss Rapunzel. Do I need another reason?"

Yuzu reenacted the last kiss of the movie.

"You know, there's a TV show that continues the story… you can watch that with them."

"Thank you" Mei tried to hide her excitement for learning there's more to the story. "I just regret not having watched it with you. Do you have more movies like this one?"

"Like Tangled? Oh, yeah. Rapunzel and Eugene even make a cameo. It's even better than Tangled. It's called Frozen"

"Let's watch it tonight then"

"Okay. You know, Yuki and Shiro even found a character for you there"

* * *

They watched Frozen in their bed once they had dinner.

Mei couldn't understand why Yuzu thought Frozen was better. Tangled had a story. Frozen had a catchy song.

The character Shiro and Yuki associated with Mei was Elsa. Yuzu seemed to like her.

"I don't get why this is better…"

"I thought you'd like it more for the sisters' element in it"

"It's not a bad movie. They tried too hard to make this NOT a love story. They could have had a villain without making him a treacherous love interest."

"I don't know… I watched the movies separately so I didn't make the connection"

"So you agree Tangled is better"

"No"

"Why?"

"Mei, it's the first time I see you fangirling about something…. What do you have against Frozen?"

"I don't know. It's just that Anna is a blatant copy of Rapunzel."

"Would you say she's not Yuzu enough for you?"

"You could say that…"

"Objectively, who's the better Mei? Eugene or Elsa?"

Mei knew where this was going.

"You're better equipped to reply…"

"There you have it…Frozen and Mei for me, Tangled and Yuzu for you"

"I suppose…"

Yuzu and Mei always ended their serious and trivial arguments with a kiss, whether the issue in question was resolved or not. It was something they agreed on when they were younger and became second-nature over the years.

Yuzu sensed Mei was getting in the mood.

"What if Rapunzel and Elsa hooked up?" She said suggestively.

"I love you, but you said something I can't forgive"

Taken aback, Yuzu stared at her.

"Rapunzel's Eugene's" Mei went on, mildly amused that it was the first time she's gotten Yuzu on the ropes all day.

"You said you thought Now I see the light reminds you of us, right?" Said Yuzu

"Yes."

"I'll make Let it Go stick in your head even more"

Suffice to say Yuzu's lived up to the following verses:

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

The last part made her throw the covers.

Both of them woke up with colds.

"I'm sure the cold bothers me..." said Mei.

"I wish my hair could heal us right now…" said Yuzu.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter has been proofread by demosthenes56

_While not the most ingenious plot, I wanted to give homage to that beautiful movie before the third season of the series premiere. I_

_Don't worry, things gonna pick up again in two weeks with a double release: A chapter in "The Other Side" and another in "Ever After". _

_The one in Ever After will follow 35 years old Yuzu and Mei with side-dish of HaruMatsu. It's a commission based on a recent Artwork that has been posted in r/CitrusManga._

_See you soon. _

_Thank you all for the follows favorites an reviews. It's what keeps us humble fanfic writers going. _


	6. Shou's decision

Shou kissed Ume's sweaty forehead and said words straight from his heart "You never looked as beautiful as today"

"If you think that's enough motivation for me to go through this again, you're deeply mistaken," Ume said after kissing his palm. "So this is it. We did it."

Ume's labor lasted 9 hours. Shiro was born at 4:49 and Yuki at 5:01.

"Yes. I have never seen Father this happy" Shou said.

Yuzu was holding Yuki. Mei was holding Shiro. They introduced them to their Grandfather.

Yuzu spoke with a softness in her voice Mei has never heard before, "Hey, this is gramps. He's such a big softie. He's gonna spoil you even more than he did Mei and me."

Mei tilted her head and pretended to listen to Shiro. "What's that? You want Grandpa to hold you?"

He laughed. Over the two years between their _engagement _and their wedding, his two granddaughters have become so attuned to each other. "Tell them their grandpa would love to."

They put the new-borns carefully in his arms. Mei stayed in the front as a security measure, and Yuzu went around the back and pushed her grandfather's wheelchair near Ume's bed.

"Congratulations," Daigo said. "They have your eyes. I hope they will have as much determination and tenacity"

Ume has grown in Daigo's esteem after the support, the loyalty and the understanding she has given his son. Not to mention how highly and fondly Mei spoke of her. Ume has given the Aiharas' legacy too much without once asking for anything in return. Above all, Ume and her daughter have expanded his understanding of "family".

Five years ago, when Shou and Ume showed up at his desk asking for his blessings, Daigo didn't think there would come a day where he'd ask for theirs. As matters stood, Shou was still unwilling to take over the Academy. The next in line wasn't Mei anymore. It was the three-hour-old Aihara Shiro.

"Thank you, Father," Shou said. "Ume and I have an announcement to make. If it is acceptable, I would like to take up the position as the academy chairman permanently as well as the head of the family. However, we would like to request to stay at our current home and-... "

"Dear," Ume interrupted him, "I think your father doesn't care about that right now. What he needs is a big hug from his idiot son. Mei, give me Yuki, you can leave Shiro in there." Ume noticed tears welling up at the corners of Mei's eyes "Gosh, look at you. Those two won't hug even if their lives depended on it. Make them do it."

Mei did what her mother said. She, her father, and her grandfather huddled around her baby brother who slept peacefully in his grandfather's arms.

Yuzu took a picture and whispered to her mom. "I love this, but I'm kinda upset they're leaving Yuki aside. She's a newborn too."

Ume spoke as softly as she could to Yuzu. "I never thought I'd say this, but you, Yuki and I are Aihara ladies and have to behave as such. I need to have a long talk with you about the meaning of being a wife… Mei needs you now. As soon as Shou and your grandpa go out, listen to her."

"Mei's a lady too"

"Yes, but it's more complicated in her case. Before she met you she tried so hard to deny her femininity. You made mama proud and made her a girl"

"Would you stop with that? If I made her the girl wouldn't that make me the guy?"

"Nah. Matsuri says you're both useless bottoms"

"Is that what you always talk about with Matsuri?"

"What is there left to talk about?"

"My sex life?"

"Yup 3. Your father doesn't wanna discuss it, and neither of you want to claim they're topping."

"For God's sake, you're holding Yuki!"

"What's wrong with that? I wanna start early with her sexual education. I made that mistake with you. I want a daughter who gawks at cute boys like I did when I was young."

"You still do."

"Don't tell your father. I mean you two don't even look at other girls. I mean there's having eyes only for each other, but you two are on another plane of existence."

"It's called being _demisexual! _"

"You turned her into a girl, she turned you into a nerd. I know she's always on top when it comes to school, so that's a boring subject."

"Well, I'll have you know that I found a subject I excel at. Psychology. Mei was so conflicted when I got the best paper. She was torn between saying she was proud of me and stomping her feet in frustration. It was so cute."

"My God. You're so far gone, nerd. I must protect Yuki and Shiro from you, Mei and Shou!"

"I told you I was proud of you," Mei said, having overheard the last bit of their conversation. She sat down on Ume's other side, with Shiro in her arms. "Misinterpreting my expression shows that you still have a ways to go when it comes to learning psychology as a discipline. Dad and grandfather went outside. For the record, we could hear you talking about our sex life."

"Sorry." Ume said, feeling a little embarrassed but not affected by guilt in the slightest.

"In any case, they have a lot to discuss. I think they're going to schedule a proper time to discuss matters at length."

"I wonder what they'll be talking about?" wondered Yuzu.

Mei and Ume exchanged meaningful glances.

Yuzu noticed it, "What?"

"Baby, give me your hand." said Mei. Yuzu complied. "Let us not fight today. Today is about Yuki and Shiro."

"What did you do?"

"Remember the me who made the decision was pre-wedding me. The one who couldn't get it through her thick head that you needed to see Manami and Kana alone. We should go meet them, by the way. The point is-..."

Ume laughed. "Like father like daughter. You sound just like your dad when he tries to admit he did something wrong. What Mei is trying to say, dear, is that Shou, her and I have already discussed what Shou will be doing. She asked us not to bother you with it so close to the wedding."

"You knew about this?" Yuzu gave Ume a reprimanding look.

"Yes. I understood her as a fellow wife and couldn't refuse her as a mother"

"Yuzu, baby." Mei tried to get Yuzu to focus on her. "I'm the one to blame. I'll do whatever you want later as an apology, but that's not what's important now. I'll tell you everything right here, right now."

"Go on," Yuzu said, unconvinced, but remembering her mother's advice: _listen. _

"Father is taking over the academy and he's becoming the Aihara head. That much, you know. As it stands, the academy is nothing but ground to groom future wives for wealthy individuals. The board wants to keep it that way. Father plans to abolish that philosophy. First, by making the Aihara Academy co-ed. Second, by making the position of the Chairman open to the public and not just a position where the board can appoint whoever they wanted. Third, by separating Aihara's Head position from the chairman's position What it means for me, is that in the future I can take over based on merit and not just because I'm blood-related. You know what that means, right? I can give you all of me."

Yuzu knew well the complicated situation they were in. Their marriage was not recognized by Japanese law. Mei was still unwed in the board's eyes. Many homosexuals had to hide their orientation by marrying someone of the opposite sex while carrying on with their lives with their real partner in secret. The board wanted her to do something along those lines. Mei refused categorically when she was approached with the idea. Her father said that she told the board member who was proposing his son "I can't approach my love for my fiancee with anything but sincerity. That is the only way I can face her." Furthermore, a fake marriage didn't solve the problem in Mei's eyes. As the sole heir to her family's name by bloodline, it was her duty to carry an heir to the name. Mei knew that whoever proposed the idea had that in mind. That's where Shiro comes in. Through what Shou was trying to accomplish, Mei could become the chairman without being the head of the family, and Shiro could become the family head without having to become the chairman.

Yuzu took it all in and decided to not add to Mei's woes. She pretended to listen to Yuki "What's that? You want me to forgive your stupid onee-chan? You're lucky Yuki put in a good word for you."

Mei kissed Yuki, "We have the best onee-chan in the world."

Ume giggled, "Hey, Mei. You know that you'll have to start calling her Yuzu-onee-chan, right?"

"Right. I'll call her that when talking to Shiro and Yuki."

Yuzu went around the bed and put her arm around Mei's shoulders "Something else on your mind?"

Mei kissed Yuzu's temple and ticked Shiro's nose. He grabbed her finger. The birds in Mei's heart fluttered.

"I'm conflicted," Mei said after a long pause, "Like Father and Grandfather, I'm happy the family lineage has a new chance, but I can't help but feel wrong about putting such a heavy burden on such tiny shoulders."

"Then you have no choice but to help him grow those tiny shoulders into big strong ones," said Yuzu, "and there is no other person better qualified to watch over him than you."

"Just make sure not to pamper him too much."

"Trying to take the favorite onee-chan spot already? Not gonna fall for that."

"I wonder what's the appropriate age to tell them about us…" Mei said, sourly recalling how much they had to _hide _in their final year of high school.

"Again." said Ume, "Like father like daughter. You're trying to take on too much like you always do. You can't cross a bridge before getting there first. You have many other things to focus on now. You just got married. You still haven't experienced any of the challenges that come with it. You're also a big sister now. All you can do is love them. Do you remember how both of you agonized about telling us about your relationship? We couldn't rush you to tell us. You suffered and we had to endure watching you go through the motions, because for you two, it was part of maturing and accepting who you are. When you finally told us, didn't you discover all you had to remember is that your parents loved you? All you have to do is to make Shiro and Yuki love you."

Ume kissed each of her children on their foreheads.

"Speaking of agonizing," said Shou who was standing at the door, "Your mother and I have something to tell both of you when we get home, now that the situation has changed."

"About time." said Ume.

The ride home was unbearable. Shou announced that he was about to tell them something major as if he was saying "the weather outside is nice", then proceeded to discharge Ume from the hospital.

The first few hours at home weren't any better. Feeding and putting the twins to sleep took priority. When the four of them sat down, the air became heavy. Ume held Shou's hand through his account of the gruesome reality that was his volunteer work throughout the world. Mei kept tabs on his NGO. She knew the official accounts embellished the reality, but she never thought it would be that horrifying.

Yuzu couldn't hold back tears. Ume has lived with his secret for five years. She remembered clearly all the details of what Shou was summarizing.

"I apologize for not coming forward before today," Shou said through a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

Mei stood up and kneeled before her father. She took his hands and kissed them. "Welcome home, father."

All the years of his absence didn't matter anymore. He was safe and sound. It's all that mattered. She wasn't there for him as much as he wasn't there for her. Then it hit her. She stood up and hugged Ume. The only reason they could sit together as a family was a result of her sacrifices. "I love you." Mei said.

"I know," Ume whispered, patting her head. "I love you too."

"What upsets me the most," said Yuzu after drying her tears, "is that now we'll start hiding things from Shiro and Yuki"

"That's just how the way the world works." Shou said. "That's why it is a blessing when you find someone you don't have to hide anything from." He pulled Ume into a kiss.

"That's the first time you kissed me in front of the girls," Ume said.

"It is okay to hide that." said Mei.

"Speaking of which, you never kiss Yuzu in front of your dad."

"It's alright," Shou said, "she doesn't need to."

"I'm gonna kiss her." Yuzu got up from her chair, opening her arms for Mei.

"Goodnight." Mei closed the conversation and pulled Yuzu by her ear, guiding her to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

In bed, Yuzu didn't say much. It wasn't like her. The moment Mei decided to ask her what was wrong, Yuzu said: "Dad is amazing."

A thunderstorm of emotions raged in Mei's heart. She went from feeling proud Yuzu viewed her dad as role-model to being terrified of her doing so in the span of five seconds.

She grabbed Yuzu's head in both her hands. "Right now, promise me you won't do anything dangerous for the rest of your life!"

Yuzu was taken aback. "I can't promise that. Crossing the street qualifies as dangerous if you-.."

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Yuzu hugged Mei. "Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of myself, whatever decision I make, I'll run it by you…"

"Yuzu, please, promise me." Mei tears started overflowing "You know I can't resist you. You always get your way…"

"Mei…"

"I know! I know! It's a horrible thing to say, but I couldn't care less. I need you to promise me!"

"I promise I'll stay away from danger as much as I can"

Mei locked Yuzu in her arms as if to keep her from getting away. Shiro's voice echoed through the hallway, followed by Yuki's.

Yuzu and Mei got up and went to their parents' bedroom. They found Ume breastfeeding Shirou and Shou lulling Yuki back sleep. He got out so that her cries don't bother Shiro. Yuzu followed Shou and Mei stayed with Ume.

"Mom," Mei was unsure how to ask the question that was on her mind. "Yuzu wants to follow in dad's footsteps."

"Oh my, he's one lucky man." Ume said softly "Both his daughters look up to him"

"You don't understand. It's too dangerous for her."

"I do understand. She's my daughter before being your wife. I spent so many nights worrying about your father. The last thing I'd want is to worry about her too."

"Did they ever get easier, the nights when you worried about him?"

"The only thing I could do is try to make things easier for him. If Yuzu ever decides to go down that road, that's about the only thing you and I can do, and that includes supporting her decision. As I said earlier, cross the bridges when you get to them."

"Right…"

"Plus your dad won't let her go unless she's prepared. She's talking to him right now, you know?"

Mei jolted out of the room, grabbed Yuzu and shut her up with a kiss. She didn't care what she was saying, she just wanted to get her away from their father.

"She may be your daughter but she's my wife. From now on, any and all conversations between you two will be run by me. Go to your own wife and give her another three or four children. Maybe that'll keep this idiot busy so she doesn't do anything crazy."

Ume has told Shou that Mei was very possessive of Yuzu, but it was the first time he witnessed it.

"Noted." Shou said smiling.


	7. Love knot

Mei tried to cheer Yuzu up the night before, but it did not work. Yuzu was depressed because their anniversary as girlfriends was on a school day, which meant they couldn't go to Kyoto to tie the enmensubi they promised each other when they were 15. It pained her to see her sad. She was sure her gift would put Yuzu on cloud nine, but it was Yuzu herself who asked for the gifts not to be revealed until the evening.

They walked hand in hand to the station. Yuzu tried to walk to their usual platform, but Mei pulled her.

"Today, we're using another train." Mei said, showing Yuzu two tickets: Kyoto.

"What? Do you mean we're skipping class?!" Yuzu marveled.

"I told the professors we had a family engagement… They agreed to give us the material they will cover today, since both of us are serious students. Don't get me wrong; we're spending Saturday in the library..."

"As long as I'm with you," Yuzu hugged Mei's arm, "it doesn't matter where I spend my Saturday."

"Unless you're with Harumi, or Kyoji, or Natsumi, or-..."

"Meiii! It's _you _who don't want to come with us when we hang out."

Mei kissed Yuzu on the nose. "We have that discussion everyday. Today is about you and me, and nobody else."

Yuzu chuckled. "I love you." Yuzu put her arm on Mei's shoulders. "Happy 4th anniversary. Thank you for the gift..."

"Happy anniversary, my love," Mei whispered, putting her forehead on Yuzu's. "I'm sorry this is the first time we're celebrating it."

"Don't apologize," Yuzu said, "instead, let's make it count. Next year is on a class day too."

"We'll ask for permission then too. If they don't give it to us, we'll skip."

"My God, I turned you into a bad girl."

"You did, and I love it!" Mei kissed Yuzu. "Let's go. The train will be here soon."

They locked their arms and went to the platform.

Mei reminisced about the day of their high school excursion to Kyoto. How she couldn't bring herself to wake Yuzu up, and how she met Sara and Nina. She remembered the feeling of disarray.

Yuzu recalled how she thought Mei didn't value her. She felt guilty in retrospect. "Mei…" Yuzu put her head on Mei's shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you on that school trip."

"I gave you more trouble than you've given me," Mei said. "I'm sorry too. I think we should apologize to Himeko and Harumi, too."

"Guess what? Harumin told me she knew I was in love with you when we were on the trip."

"I'm not surprised. Himeko knew I was in love with you before I knew it myself. She said I fell for you before the very first exams we had together. I think I started to fall for you before that though… I don't know when exactly, though..."

"Really? When did you tell Himeko about us?"

"Let's get on the train and I'll tell you once we're settled."

Yuzu and Mei had many memories together that involved boarding trains. They never failed to have telepathic moments when a cue presented itself. They saw a lady who had a blanket on her knees.

"Did you know? I didn't forget my blanket that day." Mei admitted.

"I think everyone figured you out on that one." Yuzu giggled. "Like you would forget something."

"My God! Was Harumi trying to distract herself from us?"

"For the thousandth time, Harumin doesn't think of me like that!"

"Yuzu, Yuzu… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Remember? Today is about us." Mei tried to calm Yuzu down. Few things riled Yuzu up. Mei's insistence that Harumi harboured feelings for Yuzu was one of them.

"Sorry." Yuzu apologized. Yuzu was defensive about that subject, not because she was annoyed with Mei's jealousy. She understood jealousy better than anyone. She just couldn't muster the courage to ask Harumi for a proper answer. Therefore, she wasn't able to clear Mei's suspicions. The way Harumi told her _"I love you Yuzu-chi… As a friend, y'know." _when she came out to her didn't sit well with her.

"So… Back to what we were talking about..." Mei fished for a change of subject. "I told Himeko right after you confessed to me."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"I didn't tell Harumin until the start of the third year. Like two weeks after we got back together."

"That's more impressive than mine."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it… Himeko and you were closer than Harumin and I… She's your childhood friend. I met Harumin when I transferred. Still… I didn't think you would tell her."

"I needed to give her closure… Plus, did you really think she didn't hear us when you were in my bed?"

"Sorry about that…" Yuzu had an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry I stopped you." Mei smirked,

"Whaaat?"

"In fact… To make amends, I booked us the same room. You have to finish what you started, don't you think?"

"Then we have to call Himeko and have her sleep on the other bed. I won't get in the mood otherwise."

"Okay, I know I said that you can experiment on me however you wanted, but it seems I need to draw a line…"

Yuzu laughed. Both of them were shy in bed when they started. The time they spent apart made them more careful. However, after Yuzu tried something crazy in the bathroom, Mei had an unusual reaction. She thanked Yuzu and told her to do whatever she wanted with her from then onwards. Yuzu tried her best to pace herself, but Mei's reactions were too cute.

When they arrived at Kyoto, Mei pulled Yuzu aside.

"I always wanted to pick you up like Nina did that day..." Mei said.

"You can't do that!" Yuzu said.

"I can carry you in another way…" Mei mused. "How about a bridal carry?"

Yuzu was beside herself. Mei rarely suggested to do things in public. She had the habit of checking over her shoulder before kissing Yuzu.

Yuzu took Mei's backpack, and prepared herself to be carried. Mei put her arms around Yuzu's upper back and the bend of her knees. Yuzu threw her right arm around Mei's shoulder. Mei, who had looked up the way it was supposed to be done the day prior, wondered if Yuzu read the same page. She was about to ask her exactly what she did. Mei wore pants just for this. She spread her legs, slightly squatted down, and lifted Yuzu. It was easier than she anticipated. They looked each other in the eyes.

"You're so strong!" Yuzu said in an exaggerated marvelled voice.

"I thought you were heavier than this." Mei said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No! No!" Mei, who already made the mistake of questioning Yuzu's weight once, got alarmed. "Please don't get mad. I can't carry you to the Shrine like this."

"Relax!" Yuzu laughed and kissed her. "Thank you, my prince."

The exit of the station is as far she could get.

"Let me do it too!" Yuzu got excited.

"No. We have a room tonight, remember? One of us has to conserve her energy." Mei begrudgingly denied her.

"Aww! I was on top yesterday…" Yuzu complained.

"You weren't supposed to be when we started. You always ask to be the bottom but you always end up on top…"

"It's you who give up the top position too easily! I try to resist just to spice things up a bit!"

"Since today is special, I'll be on top for a bit."

Yuzu laughed. "Remember when I ran after you here?" Yuzu asked when they arrived near the spot where Mei was waiting for Sara four years ago. "We struggled to understand each other."

"We still do sometimes..."

"Yeah, but sex makes everything easier, doesn't it?"

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"And now, our 542th picture as girlfriends!" Yuzu hugged Mei when they arrived at the spot they took their first photo as girlfriends. Mei put her lips on Yuzu's cheek in a prolonged kiss and didn't let go until she heard the shutter of Yuzu's phone. Mei loved that Yuzu kept count of their photos together.

They walked again. When they were nearing the spot where Yuzu confessed, Mei slowed down and let Yuzu walk ahead for a few steps. When Yuzu turned around, Mei jumped, tackling her to the ground.

"I love you, Yuzu," Mei said, "and these feelings will never betray you. So, Yuzu, if you feel the same way.." she closed her eyes and offered her lips to Yuzu, mirroring what Yuzu did four years ago. "Please, kiss me."

Once the surprise wore off, Yuzu cupped Mei face and kissed her.

It was one of the longest kisses they ever had.

"I don't think we need an Enmusubi anymore." Yuzu said looking deep into Mei's eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're turned on and want to go to the hotel as fast as possible." Mei said, smirking.

"Now, who's ruining the moment? Not gonna deny that, though."


	8. Grandpa

Yuzu and Mei took turns taking Shiro and Yuki to their grandfather's house each Friday. As his ailing body didn't allow him to play with them, he entertained them by reading classic fairy tales. He was drawing immense pleasure from researching and tracking the historic versions of the fairytales. Studying and justifying how the stories changed quenched his academic thirst that never abated even in his old days. However, nothing compared to the peace of heart he feels when his grandchildren Shiro and Yuki sat at his side and listened intently to whichever version he chose to read for them.

The aftermath of their reading sessions were spent discussing the stories and the morals of them. He wanted to nurture their analytical mind from a young age. They didn't do anything of the sort the previous week. Yuki said, "Grandpa is mean! I hate you!"

After some pondering he understood what was wrong. The ending of _The Bamboo-Cutter and the Moon Child _didn't sit well with Yuki. Kaguya-hime leaving the man she loved behind was not something her little mind could accept. As a result, he spent the entire week rewriting the ending, and then after agonising over her eventual reaction, he had an epiphany and the dread turned into anticipation.

He had a table, crayons and papers prepared.

Yuzu had to drag Yuki in. Shiro, on the other hand jumped on his grandpa's lap and kissed him.

"Yuki! We talked about this!" Yuzu said after managing to push Yuki in front of him. "Apologize, now!"

Daigo hugged her and said: "There is no need. I didn't like that story either. Do you know what we're doing today? We're making Kaguya-hime happy!"

"Really?" Yuki brightened.

"Yes."

"See?" Yuzu laughed. "My God! I had to deal with her all week when all I needed to do is bring her to you!" She hugged her grandfather and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I needed time to reflect on my shortcomings," Daigo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have none? You're the best grandpa in the world!"

"And you are the best grandchild, next to Shiro, Yuki, and Mei." Daigo smiled. "Give Mei and your parents my regards."

"Doesn't matter!" Yuzu stuck her tongue. "I'm gonna tell Mei you said I'm your favorite!"

The more time he spent with Yuzu, the more he understood why Mei's heart was captivated by her. She was a person for whom the word "grudge" was nonexistent. She and her mother managed to change his views on many matters, which was no easy feat. Shou and Mei were in good hands.

"I'm his favorite!" Yuki said

"No I am!" Shiro said.

"You're all my favorites," Daigo said, having sat through this exact conversation many times. Yuzu always prompted it on purpose. He did enjoy his grandchildren expressing their affection and was grateful to Yuzu for slyly inciting them.

Once Yuzu said her goodbye, Yuki asked: "So, how are we making Kaguya-hime happy?"

"What do you think will make Kaguya-hime happy?"

Together they rewrote and redrew the ending of the story. They had two versions. Yuki's retelling had Kaguya-hime's lover drink the elixir and waited until she came back. Shiro's made him take an army to the moon and take Kaguya-hime back from her oppressive parents.

Meanwhile, Daigo wondered: If he had an elixir of his own, would he have drunk it? Dying without achieving one's goal or living forever and finding out one could never reach it. Which is more painful?

When he took over the academy from his father, he was proud. He did his best, thinking that his son would feel the same when the time came for him to continue the legacy. Shou's refusal of doing so put him on the edge. Daigo spent the following nine years of his life overworking himself to prepare the academy for Mei, who was next in line.

Looking back, there is nothing more selfish than forcing his duties, regrets and ambitions on his off-spring. At the same time, he could not just let all his hard work die with him. That is the dilemma that Shou will had to inherit eventually. Unlike Daigo, his son was working towards something else: to free Mei and Shiro.

After Shou remarried, Daigo saw something change in his son. Shou's determination to achieve what he set out to do in 2005 became more unflinching. It is not until later that Daigo understood the underlying reason for that change. His second wife understood Shou on a level no one else could. She helped him see his ideals through. When Daigo first met her, she struck him as lacking in terms of confidence. With time he learned that it was hardly limiting her. Especially when she had to deal with him. She held no punches. Her daughter took after her in that aspect.

When he fell ill from overwork, Ume visited him often with bentos that matched his diet. He learned later that she had asked his nutritionist. She didn't just gave them to him, taking the advantage of his weakness, she force-fed him. When he protested. With a smile, Ume just stated: "Well, your son isn't here. You are my responsibility too, whether you like it or not, so I will be doing this in his stead. If you have a problem with that, take it out on Shou."

After a day or two, his son called to apologize for her behavior. Daigo told Shou that he had a remarkable wife and stepdaughter, and that he should come home to see them soon. It was the first amiable conversation they had in years. Shou praised his wife but admitted that he still had not met his stepdaughter. Daigo found solace in recounting how Yuzu behaved when he collapsed. He apologized for having misjudged her and promised that he would watch over her.

Yuzu had a big heart. She grew up to be a magnificent young lady. Her bravery and confidence notably shown on that fateful day on one of Aihara Academy's morning assemblies, where she announced to the whole school the abuse of Mei's then fiance. Not only that, but she also cleverly mentioned that she was an Aihara and Daigo's granddaughter to avoid getting punished. She complicated things for everyone with her erraticity, but she meant well. It was no mystery that she conquered Mei's heart in every way possible.

He could see the pain across Mei's face over the seven months she spent at his house when she was engaged to the second son of the Udagawas. At that time, he thought Mei simply missed her stepmother and step-sister. They gave her the life of a child that she was robbed of since her father's departure. He asked her if she wanted to go back but she shouted: "I don't want ties with Ume and her daughter anymore!" She excused herself and locked herself in her room.

Daigo called Ume to ask her what went wrong. Ume cried and apologized. "I'm sorry, Father," she said through her tears, "but I want you to know that Yuzu and I love her more than you could ever imagine. She loves us too, no matter what she says. She and Yuzu are… they are… they are… they are more than sisters."

Daigo would not learn the whole truth until a month after the Udagawa's second son asked for his engagement with Mei to be annulled, without much of an explanation.

The day Udagawa called, Mei came home with Yuzu and apologized. They both requested for Mei to go back home to live with Ume. Mei and Yuzu looked distressed. He deduced they were trying to explain why the marriage was annulled. "You can go back to your home," Daigo said. "Ask your parents to come see me instead. It befalls on them to explain your behaviour."

As soon as Shou came back, he came to see him with Ume, Yuzu and Mei. While Shou had an unwavering glint in his eyes, the other three couldn't look him in the eye.

"Mei and Yuzu are in love," Shou said with a stern expression. "Ume and I decided to support their relationship."

"I should have known," Daigo said and looked over at Yuzu and Mei, "I apologize for not having realized it sooner."

"See?" Ume jumped and hugged Daigo. "Told you he's a big softie!"

"Ume!" Shou's earlier demeanour crumbled and gave way to a face full of embarrassment.

Yuzu stood up and hugged Mei who was seated, still in shock. After a moment, Mei let her tears flow and hugged Yuzu back.

"Grandpa!" Yuzu raised her hand "We're getting married!"

"Yuzu!" Mei pulled her down.

Shou and Ume laughed. "They're so cute together, don't you think?" Ume whispered to Daigo, hugging him still.

"I hope she'll be as good to her as you are to my son," Daigo said.

"Whaaa-? Is that really how you think of me?"

"Yes," Daigo said, breaking away from Ume's suffocating hug. "Could you please give me a moment with my son?"

"Of course," Ume stood up. "Come on girls. The boys need to talk, let's gossip about them."

On her way out, Yuzu hugged Daigo and kissed him. Mei pulled her away.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Mei bowed. "I apologize for their behaviour."

"You don't have to," Daigo reassured her. "Be more direct about your feelings with me from now on."

"I will," Mei said and turned on her heels. She took three steps towards the exit, but stopped in her tracks. She went back to her grandfather, hugged him and gave him a kiss of her own. It was the first kiss that he had ever gotten from her since Shou left, when she was ten years.

"What are your plans for her?" Daigo asked when Shou and him were alone.

"For now," Shou said, "I will do my utmost to support her decision."

"Shou… My age is catching up to me. Sooner or later, things in the academy will go out of my hands. How do you suppose the world will view your daughters?"

"I know," Shou let himself sink in his seat. "They chose their paths and all I can do now is watch. Ume and I spent six months not knowing how we should get them to talk about it… Ume knew it even earlier. She agonized in her corner, stuck between wanting to protect them and needing to talk to someone. When she finally decided to come forward to me, Mei was already living here, and adamant about not wanting to see either Yuzu or Ume. Ume said that Yuzu was in the same situation she herself was in before talking to me about it, and the worst thing we could do was rush her. When Yuzu laid herself bare to Ume, Mei decided to rush her betrothal. I don't want Yuzu and Mei to suffer alone anymore... No matter how the world sees them, I want them to know that I'm behind them."

"A wise decision. I wasn't wise enough to spare you the same courtesy when you chose your path."

"Father… Don't apologize. When Ume told me about their love do you know what my initial reaction was? _It's impossible. _It took me time to adjust. I wasn't against them loving each other to that extent, but it was something foreign to me. Then I realized you might have felt the same way when I told you about my ambitions. I didn't even give you time to adjust, for that..." Shou stood up and bowed "... my deepest apologies."

"Raise your head son, you have proved this old man wrong in more ways than one. What will your daughter, who looks up to you, think if she saw you apologizing for your achievements? You are truly my son, you inherited my obstination. Unfortunately, Mei did too. She will not accept leaving the academy behind. I have a proposal for you… Put together a plan for the academy to be succeeded by someone other than an Aihara. I will add your intervention in the agenda on the next board meeting on June 16th. It doesn't have to be convincing, but you have to put the concept forward. You and I have learned that everyone needs time to adjust. We have to protect Mei and Yuzu until they're ready to face the world with their own strength, and at their own pace."

On June 16th, Shou attended the board meeting with Mei and Yuzu. Mei had limited intervention time. Everything went according to Daigo and Shou's plan until one of the board members asked about Mei's groom-to-be. Yuzu tried to intervene but Mei gestured for her to stay quiet.

"In the event this policy becomes official," Mei said "I will take the place of the current chairman and join the board of directors. I have full intention to run for the chairmanship of this academy. I may still be inexperienced, however I'll take in the board of directors' own experiences as ground work. In addition to the new policy we just discussed, I'll become the academy's first female chairman. I won't allow anything bad to come to this school, as long as you're all here. I care about every person associated with this academy, therefore I want to aim for business that will make everyone happy. Together with the person I love, isn't that right, Yuzu?"

Shou, as well as the board members, was taken aback by Mei's declaration at first but then settled down. Mei did well with the time she had. It gave the board assurances that the Aiharas don't intend to abandon the academy. He couldn't be more proud of his daughter for her bravery.

"You bet!" Yuzu stood up and raised her hand triumphantly. "I fully support making this school a better place and to help with that," she put her arm around Mei's neck, "I'm going to marry Mei and we'll be super happy together! Looking forward to working with you all!"

Everyone was shocked. Mei turned red. Shou contained his laugh.

Daigo looked on those memories fondly in retrospect. Yuzu announcing their "engagement" as she did was the push he and Shou needed to implement more daring policies. That reckless girl helped him overcome his shortcomings more than once. He felt at ease that Mei was in her care.

When Daigo's body reached his limit, Shou took over as interim chairman and eventually decided to assume the position permanently when Shiro was born. Yuzu had three little siblings to look after, but he knew she was more than capable.

Yuzu burst into his room.

"Quick! Gramps! Give me your phone!" She gestured.

He complied.

Mei didn't take long to enter the room after her.

"Grandfather, I apologize for the trouble she caused," Mei said. "Whatever she said, is a figment of her imagination."

Daigo and Yuzu looked at each other.

"That's regrettable indeed.." Daigo ventured.

"Ara ara, Mei! You went and made Grandpa sad," Yuzu played along.

"Is Grandpa sad?" Yuki asked. She caught Shiro's attention whose eyes didn't take long to mirror the same concern.

"No! No!" Yuzu said. "He's just not fully happy. See how we all hug him and tell him he's the best grandpa in the world? Mei-o-nee-chan doesn't do it."

"Yuzu!" Mei said through her gritted teeth. "Grandfather doesn't have time to-..."

"Actually, I'd like that," Daigo opened his arms for Mei in an inviting manner.

Mei walked towards Yuzu and opened her hand. "Give me your phone," she said curtly.

Yuzu complied with a big smile.

Mei awkwardly hugged Daigo and whispered: "You are the best Grandfather in the world."

"And you're the best granddaughter in the world," Daigo whispered back, hugging Mei as tightly as he could.

The flash of a camera. Mei flinched and stood up in haste. Mei tried to wrestle the phone out of Yuzu's hand, but Yuzu had already nimbly thrown the device to their grandfather. Daigo, upon catching the phone, proceeded to put it in his breast pocket.

"Grandfather," Mei stood up in front of him, "would you please give me the phone?"

"Mei, my dear," Daigo said "I'm afraid a phone is a personal property. That is why the staff of the school no longer confiscates them. It was a policy you implemented in your final year as student council president."

Yuzu laughed. Mei was strong-willed, but it was 50 years too early to match her grandfather. She faced Yuzu. "Grandfather makes a sound argument," she said in stone-cold voice. "Phones are personal property. Yuzu, dearest, you and everything you own are _my _personal property, which includes this phone. I will not be held accountable for any harm it may incur, this goes as well with my _othe _r unshared properties. Thank you for understanding. Yuki, Shiro, give Grandpa a goodnight kiss."

Yuki and Shiro did as they were told and followed Mei out of the room.

Yuzu stayed behind.

"Now you have all five!" Yuzu said.

Yuzu made sure to capture happy moments with each of his family members each year. All that he needed to complete his collection for the year in progress was Mei's. The photo with Shou was hard to get as well. Ume got both of them drunk and made them arm-wrestle.

"Will you be okay with Mei?" Daigo asked.

"Ah! Don't worry! She's just pretending to be mad to hide her embarrassment… Sleep tight, Gramps." Yuzu kissed Daigo's forehead and went after Mei, scheming on how to get her phone back.

Daigo had never imagined himself having such a colorful family. He was raised to be proper and respectable, and to uphold the values of the Aihara Clan in everything that he does. He could never pass on such teachings on his current grandchildren. Seeing them get rowdy and express themselves is the reason why he feels content.

In his silent musings, he was proud of Shou and Mei for their bravery in breaking free from the ropes that bound them and for expanding their horizons. He was thankful the met Ume and Yuzu.

With a smile, he switched off his bedside lights and closed his eyes.


End file.
